


Take It Back

by DickBaggins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Humiliation, M/M, Rough Sex, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3406214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DickBaggins/pseuds/DickBaggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean accidentally calls Sam 'daddy' while he's getting railed, and has all sorts of conflicting feelings about it; Sam, not so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take It Back

Dean was on complete sensory overload. He was pinned to the table by Sam's weight, and his wrists were caught up in just one of Sam's big hands, secured right in the small of his back. They were both sweating, panting, but Dean was the one making most of the noise, whining against the table, hitching his breath when Sam shoved in _deep_ and stayed there. It was way too much in the most perfect way, Sam draped and still and Dean squirmed back against his dick, craned his neck around as much as he could, which wasn't a lot. He could barely see Sam out of the corner of his eyes, but he saw enough to recognize the smirk.

“Please?” Dean huffed out, all tight throat and gritted teeth, clenching around the thick length of his brother, trying to spur him on.

“Please what?” Sam asked, harsh but obviously amused. He slid back so slow, all drag and control, and when Dean didn't answer, he pushed all the way in again until Dean felt his heavy balls nestle against his stuffed ass. “What, Dean? What do you want?”

“Please-” Dean choked out, squeezing his eyes shut, rocking up onto the tips of his toes to try and get something going but Sam was completely in control, holding him down, pumping in and out with the most agonizing lack of speed. He didn't even know what Sam wanted to hear, couldn't even think with Sam sliding in so slow and heated and he was panting hot against the table, babbling and begging and breathless and, “Please, please just fuck me, daddy.”

Sam shoved in hard and fast and Dean felt him fucking twitch inside of him, his strong fingers digging into Deans wrists. “What did you just say?”

Dean took a second, sucking in a sharp breath and  _oh my god he didn't_ . “N-nothing,” he swore, shuddering under his brother, seriously praying he could brush it off.

“Not nothing,” Sam forced out around clenched teeth, “Say it again.”

“...can we pretend I didn't just say that?”

“No.”

“But I didn't-”

“ _No_ .” Sam was moving faster, at least, just starting to fuck Dean in earnest. “Say it again, Dean.”

“Fuck, fuck you, no,” Dean growled against the table, mouth slacking open while Sam pumped into him and then  _stopped_ . Again.

“Say. It.”

The tone of his voice made Dean shudder again, the tiniest bit of shivery fear creeping up his spine, mixing with red-faced embarrassment and he never, never would have repeated it if Sam wasn't balls-deep in his ass and not moving. He took a deep breath and rushed it all out fast and broken. “Fuck me, daddy, please just fuck me.”

Sam groaned and started moving again, huffing out, “Good boy,” while he pounded Dean's ass.

And in about five minutes, Dean couldn't  _stop_ saying it, practically panting  _daddy_ against the table like a fucking prayer while his brother railed him, rough growls and desperate pleas mixing so perfectly together. 

 


End file.
